Promises, Promises
Promises, Promises is a musical based on the film The Apartment. Cast *Jerry Orbach - Chuck Baxter *Jill O'Hara - Fran Kubelik *Edward Winter - J.D. Sheldrake *A. Larry Haines - Dr. Dreyfuss *Marian Mercer - Marge MacDougall *Paul Reed - Mr. Dobitch *Norman Shelly - Mr. Kirkeby *Vince O'Brien - Mr. Eichelberger *Dick O'Neill - Mr. Vanderhof *Donna McKechnie - Vivien Della Hoya *Margo Sappington - Miss Polansky *Baayork Lee - Miss Wong Plot Chuck Baxter is an ambitious bachelor and junior executive for a large insurance company, Consolidated Life, who expresses his frustrations and hopes for career advancement. To curry favor with higher-ups in the company, he allows his apartment to be used for their romantic trysts in return for promises of promotion. Chuck has his own eye set on Fran Kubelik, a waitress in the company cafeteria whom he's always admired from a distance. While talking together she wonders if she will ever find someone to share her life with. Chuck hopes that she might notice him. J.D. Sheldrake, the company's powerful personnel director, notices the glowing reviews written by Chuck's superiors and deduces the reason for them. He requests sole use of the apartment for his affairs in exchange for Chuck's long-awaited promotion and tickets to a basketball game. Chuck asks Fran to attend the basketball game with him, and she agrees to meet him there after first having a drink with her soon-to-be ex-lover. Fran's lover turns out to be the married Sheldrake. Fran wants to end the relationship, but Sheldrake talks her into spending the evening with him. Though Fran stands him up, Chuck forgives her. When he informs the other executives that his apartment is no longer available for their use, they express dismay. Meanwhile, Sheldrake wonders why he is drawn to affairs. The scene shifts to the company Christmas party, where everyone is enjoying themselves. Miss Olsen, Sheldrake's secretary, reveals to Fran that she is simply the latest in a long line of Sheldrake's mistresses. Fran is driven to misery and Chuck discovers that Fran is the one Sheldrake has been taking to his apartment. A despondent Chuck spends Christmas Eve trying to drink away his troubles at a bar, where he meets another tipsy lonelyheart, Marge MacDougall, who agrees to come back to his apartment. In the meantime, at Chuck's apartment, Fran confronts Mr. Sheldrake about his earlier affairs. While he admits to the affairs, he declares his love for Fran, but tells her that he must leave in order to catch his train home to spend Christmas Eve with his family. A despairing Fran discovers Chuck's sleeping pills and takes the whole bottle. When Chuck arrives with Marge, he discovers Fran on his bed. After quickly disposing of Marge, a frantic Chuck gets his neighbor, Dr. Dreyfuss, to come over and together they save her life. The next morning Chuck calls Sheldrake to let him know what happened. Sheldrake says he can't leave for the city without his wife knowing and asks Chuck to take care of Fran. Over the next few days Chuck and Dreyfuss try to keep Fran's spirits up to prevent a relapse into suicidal behavior. Chuck and Fran play gin rummy and discuss their problems, growing closer. Mr. Kirkeby, one of Chuck's former 'clients', discovers that Fran has been staying at Chuck's apartment, so as revenge for cutting him and the others off from using the apartment he tells Fran's overly protective brother where she has been staying. Karl Kubelik then comes to the apartment to collect her, and believing that Chuck is the cause of her current state he punches Chuck. Miss Olsen soon discovers that Sheldrake's actions led to Fran almost killing herself. She quits her job and tells Mrs. Sheldrake all about her husband's affairs. She leaves him to spend full-time trying to woo Fran back. Sheldrake asks for the keys to Chuck's apartment again on New Year's Eve to take Fran there. Chuck refuses and quits his job rather than allow Sheldrake to take Fran to his apartment ever again. Deciding that he has to get away, Chuck begins packing to move elsewhere when Fran comes to see him. Sheldrake had told her that Chuck had refused him access and quit, and she realizes that Chuck is the one who really loves her. As they resume their earlier game of gin, he declares his love for her, to which she replies, "Shut up and deal". Musical numbers ;Act I *"Half as Big as Life" - Chuck *"Upstairs" - Chuck *"You'll Think of Someone" - Chuck & Fran *"Our Little Secret" - Chuck & Sheldrake *"I Say A Little Prayer" + - Fran *"She Likes Basketball" - Chuck *"Knowing When to Leave" - Fran *"Where Can You Take a Girl?" - Dobitch, Kirkeby, Eichelberger, & Vanderhof *"Wanting Things" - Sheldrake *"Turkey Lurkey Time" - Miss Della Hoya, Miss Polansky, Miss Wong, & Ensemble *"A House Is Not a Home" + - Fran ;Act II *"A Fact Can Be a Beautiful Thing" - Marge & Chuck *"Whoever You Are (I Love You)" - Fran *"A House Is Not A Home (reprise)" + - Chuck *"A Young Pretty Girl Like You" - Dr. Dreyfuss & Chuck *"I'll Never Fall in Love Again" - Chuck & Fran *"Promises, Promises" - Chuck *"I'll Never Fall In Love Again (reprise)" + - Chuck & Fran Category:Stage musicals